I Love Only Senpai
by SgtPichu
Summary: Three words that describes how Naoto feels, and who, well it's Souji. What will happen to the two of them? R&R [Update]


_**Welcome to my first one-shot story :) I'll be guiding you on our favorite pairing :) let's go now!**_

**I love only Senpai**

It felt like forever since I first met Senpai. He thought I was a guy back then, then he found out I'm a girl; and my feelings for him only became deeper and deeper by the minute. I can't explain why I love him so much! My face becomes red every time I talk to him! I always wanna hide my face from him, but I can't! Why is a guy really special can become your secret lover so that people won't know what's wrong with you! I wanna be by his side forever and ever til the very end! I'll tell him, I'll tell him!

"Hey what's up, wanna walk together to school!?" I saw Senpai and I was frozen and my face was burning red and I tried to hide my face until he grabbed my hand. "You don't need to be shy." He told me which made me go really crazy inside. I just wanna be by his side and never leave. My face became even more red and he grabbed my hand. "Let's walk to school." He told me and I nodded while my face was burning.

_Why can't I tell him! We've been friends for a long time now and...I love him so much! At least he helped me by not hiding my face. I'll tell him after school for sure! _I thought to myself while blushing madly just walking with Souji Seta, our leader and friend. We all treated him like a really good friend and leader and the three of the girls including me, fell in love with him once we knew him better. It's embarrassing to tell anyone else that's not one of our friends. I looked down at our hands being held together. Did he treat me like I'm his girlfriend now? We never told each other our true feelings yet, but why is holding my hand? I looked up and he looked a little red. But compared to him, my face was burning red.  
"Looks like we made it to school." Souji-senpai looked up at the school and we were here already. Well, we walked inside and we let go and left for class.

"Hey, have you noticed something weird going on with Naoto and Souji lately?" Yosuke asked everyone who was on the rooftop except for me and Senpai. "It's been odd seeing them together lately."

"Maybe because they're going out!" Chie bluntly said. "But you're right, it is odd seeing them together."

"Let's just ask for ourselves." Yukiko told everyone which made them shocked.

"No, let's not do it. It'll freak them out if we bluntly asked them about it." Rise commented.

"Let's leave it to them to figure out." Kanji added.

"Fine, but let's not tell them our conversation!" Yosuke told them and they all agreed.  
It was after school and I dreading on coming to look for Souji-senpai. I did look forward to telling him, but once I found him, my heart was pounding for some reason. "Hey Naoto. You need something?" He asked me and my heart was going to pound some more. "Wanna walk home with me!" I yelled at him and he smiled. _Aw come on! 'Wanna walk home with me' what was I thinking! At least I can tell him on our way home. _I thought to myself and we looked and saw it was raining.

"I didn't bring my umbrella with me today. I should've checked the weather today." I sighed. "Wanna share?" Souji-senpai asked me and I became red. "Um, sure." I tried to smile.  
We shared the umbrella and I was too close to Senpai that I was going to die of total embarrassment. "Is something wrong?" Souji asked me and I looked up and he saw my blushing face. "No, n-nothing's wrong." I looked away and he smiled. "Let's go somewhere private!?" Souji bluntly asked and that made my heart pound even more. "S-sure." I could already feel my face burning from what Senpai said. _Take it easy, I'm sure it's nothing. _I thought as my face became a little less red.

We walked to the hill and grabbed some cover from the rain. Wonder what he was going to ask me? He looks a little red like this morning. Wonder if something's wrong with him?

"I have a question?" Souji looked at me and asked me and I could already feel my face going straight back to being red again.

"Ask me anything." I told him trying to at least smile after I became red again.

"Well, um.." He hesitated to tell me what was he going to ask me.

"Is something wrong Senpai?" Now it's my turn now to ask him what was wrong with him and he looked at me like he was serious. "Did I say anything that was harsh?" I asked and he smiled. "It's your turn to ask _me _something."

He told me and I started to blush and I hesitated to ask him. "Um, would you, uh.." I was unable to put my feelings intro words and I was having a hard time trying to tell him. "Wanna go out!" Souji told me and I looked at him. "Was that were you going ask?" He told me and I looked away and smiled. _Well, he just read my mind. _I thought.

"You read my mind, yes. Are you interested?" I asked him and he smiled and I blushed even more as a result, my face went back to it's former glory, it was burning red. My heart was pounding like crazy.

"Of course I will! Naoto, I..." Souji said and _he _looked away and became red. "I love you, that's why I held your hand this morning." He told me which made me smile. "What can I tell you, the power of cuteness compels you." Souji told me and I can't help it but, my face was really burning now. "T-thanks!" I told him, trying to smile again.

I put my hand down on the seat and Souji put his on top. We held our hands together just like this morning. I leaned and I fell on top of him. Souji-senpai was laid back and even though I slipped, we still had our hands stuck together.

"Senpai." I said. "Yes." He replied back. "I love you! And only you forever since we first met!" I told him. "I love too ever since we first met!" He told me as he leaned over and he kissed me passionately.

"Hello there you two!" Everyone all said as they saw the two of us. "Aw, what the hell!" They all got mad, we didn't care if they were there or not, we wanted to be together. They all backed away slowly and then, they left.

A few hours have passed away when we were kissing together and when the others saw us together. We saw the sun that was going to set. No matter what, we were going to stay by our side forever and ever, no matter what! We had our hands together and walked home is what I wanted when he found out that I was a girl and not a guy. I finally got something that I always wished for since that day! I know this day as a very special day from now on: February 4, 2012. It came true on this day! And I will never forget! No matter what!

**Hope you like it :) I worked hard on this. I stayed awake til almost 1 in the morning making this. It must've paid off working on this. I enjoyed this very much :) R&R**


End file.
